prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Three
Season Three is the third season of the series. A long summer vacation appears to be just what Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer needed to heal from the traumatic year that included Maya's murder and learning Mona was "A." Things may seem "normal," but the four girls are hardly over what happened. As school starts and the second anniversary of Alison's death approaches, what begins as an attempt to leave the past behind ends with a shocking new nightmare. With the unearthing of family secrets and shifting alliances among the girls' intimate relationships, sinister new mysteries unfoled... mysteries that the girls are desperate to solve in order to clear their names and find out the truth behind Alison's last days- and to stay alive. The suspense builds and the scares come lightning-fast in all 24 Season Three episodes of this buzzed-about series based on Sara Shepard's best-selling books. Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer continues to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby deepens. She attempts to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby takes a number of hits and misses. Continued evidence and drama leads her to fight with her sister Melissa even more and a shocking secret about Melissa is revealed and Spencer's mother starts to defend Garrett for his trial against murder. Emily Fields After losing Maya and finding Alison's grave empty, Emily continues to struggle with her loss during her senior year. She is more motivated then ever to find answers about Alison's killer and still just barely hoping that Maya might still be alive. Emily is not miss perfect anymore, having spent her summer heavily partying and drinking. Emily has a job at Rear window brew and Emily finds some solace after meeting Maya's cousin Nate in "Birds of a Feather,". Hanna Marin Hanna is determined to find answers about Alison's death by visiting Mona at Radley Sanitarium. She continues to hold a relationship with Caleb while also overcoming Mona's betrayal. She is also growing closer to Wren who works at the Radley Sanitarium. Caleb doesn't approve of Hanna's visits to Mona, so he threatens Mona to leave Hanna alone. Later in the season, Hanna and Caleb break-up. Hanna is also accused of stealing Alison's body by Officer Wilden. Hanna and Caleb later get back together and continue their relationship secretly so "A" wouldn't mess with it. Aria Montgomery Aria's romance with Ezra continues to plague her relationship with her family especially her father. Like the rest of the four, Aria is just as determined to find more answers. Since the end of season two, Aria's parents have separated and her mother has moved out. Her mother, Ella, says that it wasn't Aria and Ezra's fault, but more the fact that they married young and grown apart. Aria's father starts to date Meredith and as a result, Aria puts up a dating profile for her mother on an online dating website. Cast Starring *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery Recurring *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh 13/24 *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers 11/24 *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall 8/24 *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston 8/24 *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden 8/24 *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings 7/24 *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings 7/24 *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis 7/24 *Sterling Sulieman as Nathan St. Germain/Lyndon James 7/24 *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman 6/24 *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake 6/24 *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields 6/24 *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds 5/2 Guest Stars *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring 4/24 *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald 4/24 *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain 4/24 *Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson 4/24 *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler 3/24 *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn 3/24 *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan 2/24 *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell 2/24 *Steve Talley as Zack (2/24) *Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles Corwin 2/24 *Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald 2/24 *Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss 1/24 *Nolan North as Peter Hastings 1/24 *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields 1/24 *Robbie Amell as Eric Kahn 1/24 Notes *Antagonist: Red Coat and The A-Team *Alison DiLaurentis is revealed to be alive. Episodes Posters PLL3.png PLL Season 3.jpg Gallery Category:Seasons